


Other Summers

by Tieleen



Category: Firefly, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shepherd Book thinks you're something special," Mal says, leaning back against his ship, surveying the horizon. Serenity should be silent, all the engines off, but he can't help imagining he can feel a subtle hum against his back; Kaylee running some spot checkup, maybe. "In my experience, that means you'll likely be trouble."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Summers

**Author's Note:**

> A boy and his dog, forever. Or, Mal's luck continues to run its usual course.

"Shepherd Book thinks you're something special," Mal says, leaning back against his ship, surveying the horizon. Serenity should be silent, all the engines off, but he can't help imagining he can feel a subtle hum against his back; Kaylee running some spot checkup, maybe. "In my experience, that means you'll likely be trouble."

The passenger grins, but stays silent.

Mal doesn't take his eyes off the mooring space on the other side of port. "Let me say this clearer: are you trouble?"

"Who, me?" he spreads his hands, and now Mal's looking at that grin full-on, he finds it mighty difficult to mistrust it. "I'm the most ordinary passenger you've ever had, Captain."

Mal sighs.

"Yes," he says, wearily, "I didn't think I was going to believe you."

He wasn't really expecting that to pain the man's good cheer overmuch, and he's not disappointed.

Before he can go on, there's a small gasp off to their side, Kaylee poking her head out of the ship. "Oh, Cap'n!" she says, and damn near skips out, her eyes wide and delighted. "Are they coming with us? Hello!"

Mal's gaze drops to the ground after her.

"Your dog," he says, with finality, "ain't coming on board."

The dog looks up at him. It's a small, bouncy-looking, brown dog, currently licking Kaylee's face, obligingly held low enough for it to manage. It has an inside-out ear and the most terrifying eyes Mal's ever seen. But, somehow, in a friendly way.

Kaylee doesn't even bother to protest. Mal's pretty sure that, even with its tongue in someone's eye at the moment, the dog is grinning at him.


End file.
